degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Jeremiah
Angela "Angie" Elizabeth Jeremiah is a major recurring character on the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. She appeared through seasons 1–5 as the daughter of Joey and Julia Jeremiah, and as the half-sister of Craig Manning. She is portrayed by Alex Steele. In one of the earlier seasons, Craig dumps Manny for reminding him too much of his little sister, Angie. This was a studio joke because Alex Steele is Cassie Steele's (Manny) younger sister. Throughout her appearances, she is shown to be very affectionate towards Craig. Angie left the show along with Craig, but was not seen in later seasons or Degrassi Goes Hollywood like Craig was. In the earlier episodes, Craig could never be caught with his little sister. So, he decided to sneak around so he could spend more time with her. Character History Background Season 1 In season 1, Angela is first shown as the young daughter of Joey and his deceased wife, Julia. She appears alongside Joey when he is trying to sell Lucy Fernandez a car in the first episode. It is also revealed that she was to be starting junior kindergarten that year. Throughout the epsiode, Joey is shown to be having trouble coming to terms with the death of Julia and spends most of his time with Angela, but he eventually comes out of his shell again. Season 2 In season 2, Angela is shown to have now started senior kindergarten. During the year, it is revealed that Emma Nelson baby sits Angela when Joey works late during the week. Angela's half-brother Craig is also introduced, and appears to have a special relationship with her. Angela is shown being very affectionate towards Craig, due to the fact that they didn't see each other often since both were originally living in different homes. The conflict between Joey and Craig's father, Albert Manning is what made it difficult for Angela and Craig to see each other since he could never be caught spending time with her, or otherwise face his father's abusive punishment. In order to spend time with her, Craig would go to Emma's house and secretly take Angela out before Joey came to pick her up, despite the fact that Emma would often disapprove a little. One day, Angela and Craig go to the park together. While playing around on the grass Craig's shirt lifts up and Angela spots large purple bruises on his chest. Disgusted, Angela asks what they are. Craig quickly thinks of an idea to hide them and says that a dinosaur bit him. He then quickly changes the subject and takes Angela to the ice-cream parlour. Joey arrives back at Emma's house and asks where Angela was. Emma is silent for a minute and then reveals that she went off with Craig to the park. Joey is angry and drives off to find them. When he finally spots them outside the ice-cream store, he takes Angela in his car and tells Craig to stay away and not sneak off with her. Craig went home that night to have his father beat him after finding out that he had been spending time with Angela. Craig ran away from home that night and went to stay with Sean. The two friends went for a walk and talked about their past family lives. Sean mentions that him and his brother live alone since his parents kicked him out when he was twelve. Craig asks Sean if his parents ever hit him. Sean says no but asks why. Craig does not respond and continues walking. They come to a train station and Craig tries to commit suicide by standing in front of a running train, but Sean saves him. Horrified by Craig's attempt, Sean runs over to Emma's house and asks her for advice. Emma and Sean decide to go ask Joey for help. When they tell Joey about what happened, all are left confused about why Craig tried to kill himself. Angela confirms suspicions that Craig's father abuses him, and he moves in with her and Joey as a result. Craig continues to spend a lot of time with her, and he even stops seeing Manny because she reminds him too much of Angie Season 3 Angie is still spending a lot of time with Craig, but makes a new friend in Catilin Ryan, Joey's girlfriend. Angie's activities coordinate with events in her father and brother's lives, such as her Christmas skating show also featuring Manny. We also see Catilin trying to prove her maturity by caring for Angie when Joey gets hurt. Season 4 Angie is growing up, and this year has a lot of intensity for her as well as the rest of her family. She sees what Craig goes through with the school shooting, and witnesses Craig beating Joey when his Bi-Polar disorder becomes out of control. At the end of the year, Angie is the one to discover that Craig left home without taking his medication, and had run away Season 5 Season 6–Present Appearances *Mother and Child Reunion (1) *When Doves Cry (1) *When Doves Cry (2) *Take My Breath Away *White Wedding (1) *White Wedding (2) *Tears Are Not Enough (1) *Father Figure (2) *U Got the Look *Pride (1) *Holiday (1) *Holiday (2) *Rock and Roll High School *Ghost in the Machine (1) *Time Stands Still (2) *Voices Carry (1) *Voices Carry (2) *Goin' Down the Road (1) *Goin' Down the Road (2) *Weddings, Parties, Anything *Our Lips Are Sealed (1) Trivia *In the first season, Joey stated that Angela was starting junior kindergarten that year, which was in 2001. This means she was born in 1997. *As of season 9, Angela would have been in grade 5 and starting grade 6 in season 10. However, since season 10 jumped to the 2010-2011 school year, Angela would now be in grade 8. *Angela's stuffed dinosaur featured in "Mother and Child Reunion (1)" was named Alli. It is said that Alli Bhandari's name may be a homage to the name of the stuffed dinosaur. *Alex Steele, the actress who portrays Angela, is Cassie Steele, who plays Manny's, little sister in real life. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Jeremiah, Angela Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Jeremiah, Angela Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Step-siblings